1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to processing of seismic signals in data processing machines.
2. Description of Prior Art
In seismic exploration surveys, bursts of high amplitude undesirable signals, known in the art as noise, often occurred in the signal records or traces, due to lightning, static discharge and numerous other causes.
So far as is known, prior art seismic signal processing has attempted to identify noise in the traces by setting an upper amplitude limit or boundary and treating signals exceeding this limit as noise. This process has several shortcomings, particularly for signal records from exploration with a swept frequency vibratory seismic signal source, where the amplitude of "near traces", signals sensed at recording instruments near the source, was larger than that of "far traces", signals sensed at recording instruments further from the source.